thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Research is the means by which you discover new recipes and other knowledge, and is required to accomplish much of worth with Thaumcraft 3. To perform research, you will need a Research Table, which is created by placing two tables next to each other and right clicking them with Scribing Tools (first image). PLEASE NOTE: you cannot record your findings without a Thaumonomicon, your theorem will be wasted without one. Research is based on Aspects, of which there are currently about 50. There are aspects found in most vanilla and Thaumcraft items; however certain items (such as Fir Logs) do not have aspects as they were either accidentally ignored or the player cannot obtain them by normal means. When you finish researching a Theory, it becomes a Theorem. To unlock the Research you just did, put it on your hotbar and right click. This will destroy the Theorem but unlocks information in the Thaumonomicon for you. Please note that you can keep the Theorem if you use it in Creative mode, effectively allowing another player to use it to gain the research (just note if they aren't in Creative mode, they will use up the Theorem). Important note Bee related research comes with the Thaumic Bees add-on for Forestry. While it's not vanilla Thaumcraft per se, it comes bundled with some mod packs, and thus still appears as potential, uncompleted reseach in the Thaumonomicon once you unlock the prerequistes. Hence it's being included in the list. List of Research Warning Spoilers Useful researching items #Levers (A bit of a variety pack, but the Imperito aspect is valuable) #Gates/Doors (Motus aspect) #Slime Balls or Magma Cream #Ender Pearls #Gold #Emerald #Bookcases #Cactus (Good for weapon aspect) #Arrows (Even better than Cacti at the Weapon aspect) #Torches #Glowstone #Various types of Sandstone (You can be surprised what they give) #Noteblocks (A cheap, cheap alternative to sacrificing jukeboxes or music discs) #Trapdoors (Motus) #Rubber (Motus & Imperito) (You'll find it useful a little later on) (INDUSTRIALCRAFT 2 REQUIRED!) #Bows Best To Use When Researching *Aer - Wispy Essence (4) *Alienis - Ender Pearl (4) *Animus - Soul sand (1), Zombie & Skeleton Head (4) (Need Vorpal Sword) *Aqua - Sugar Cane (2), Sugar (2), Ghast Tears (4) (Only if your up for a challenge) *Aura - Feathers (2) *Bestia - Leather (2), Porkchop (1), Any Wool (1) *Bestiola - Spider Eye (2), String (1) *Carus - Lapis Lazuli (1) *Cognitio - Paper (2), Book (5) *Corpus - Beef/Steak (4), Chicken (Raw/Cooked) (4), Porkchop (Cooked/Raw) (4), Rotten Flesh (4), Bones (2) *Fabrico - Crafting table (4) *Flos - Red &Yellow Flowers (4) *Fractus - Cobblestone (1), Gunpowder (4), TNT (16) *Fungus - Red Mushroom (4), Brown Mushroom (4) *Gelum - Snow (3), Ice (3) *Herba - Any type of Sapling (4), Catus (4) *Ignis - Netherrack (1) *Imperito - Lever (1) *Instrumentum - Stone tools (Any) (2) *Lignum - Log (Any) (8), Wooden Pressure Plate (3), Wooden Planks (Any) (2), Saplings (Any) (2) *Lux - Torch (1), Yellow flower (1), Redstone Torch (8) *Machina - Button (1) *Messis - Seeds (1), Wheat (2) *Metallum - Iron (8), Copper (4) *Mortuus - Bones (6), Rotten Flesh (4) *Motus - Boat (4) *Mutatio - Moss Stone (1) *Pannus - String (2) *Permutatio - Egg (4), Seeds (1) *Potentia - Redstone (2), Coal (2) *Praecantatio - Silverwood logs, leaves & saplings (1) *Purus - Silverwood Logs (2) *Sano - Milk (4) *Saxum - Cobblestone (1), Gravel (1), Stone Tools (2) *Solum - Dirt (2) *Sonus - Note Block (4) *Telum - Cactus (1) *Tempus - Written book (1), Repeater (1) *Tenebris - Ink Sacks (1) *Tutamen - Item Frame (1), Leather (1) *Vacuos - Chest (4), Bucket (1) *Venenum - Spider Eye (2) *Victus - Bread (5), Apple (2) *Vinculum - Amber (4), Soul Sand (1) *Visum - Spider Eye (2) *Vitreus - Glass (2) *Volito - Feather (2) Category:Mod Mechanics Category:Important Stuff Category:Device Category:Research